


Special Delivery

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sent something she really needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #091 "assignment"

Sam looked up from her paperwork to see Daniel standing in her lab doorway.

He had a very thoughtful look on his face, so she waited another few moments before asking, softly, “Daniel?”

He blinked. “Oh, hi, Sam.”

“Hi,” she repeated, trying not to laugh. “Are you here to see me, or did you get lost on the way to your office again?”

“To see you,” said Daniel. “And I only got lost that one time, after I’d been up for three days, doing that translation of—”

“Yes, I know,” said Sam, smiling. “What did you need to see me for?”

“Oh, that. I’m on assignment. I’m just trying to figure out how to do this from the other way around.”

“Assignment to do what the other way around?” asked Sam, curiously.

“Okay, I think I’ve got it. But you need to stand up.”

She laughed, but got up from her chair. “Now what?”

“Okay, this is from Jack,” he said, and pulled her into a hug.

It wasn’t quite like Jack’s hugs, but it was a pretty good approximation, and Sam leaned her head against Daniel’s shoulder, hugging him back. 

“Thanks,” she said.

“Hey, I’m just the messenger.”

THE END


End file.
